


Hot Chocolate

by shadesofpink



Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddiemas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofpink/pseuds/shadesofpink
Summary: Buck and Eddie take Christopher for Hot Chocolate after a Hockey game. Feelings are shared.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 submission for the Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt - Hot Chocolate

After the 118 was called out to an incident at the Staples Center involving a Zamboni and a pane of glass, putting the Zamboni driver and a maintenance worker in the hospital the head of Rink operations dropped by the fire house with some tickets for the next LA Kings game as a token of appreciation. Eddie, being a man who likes all things fast and dangerous, had been to a few hockey games in his time, but no one else really seemed as interested so he jumped at a chance to take Christopher to a game, which obviously meant Buck would go - if only to spend time with his boys.

It had been like that for a few months now since the Tsunami and the lawsuit, like he never wanted to be too far away, always trying to make up for the pain he felt he caused despite Eddies reassurances that he was more than forgiven. Eddie didn’t mind though, he liked having Buck around, liked having someone to decompress with after a long shift, liked having someone he knew he could trust to help out with Christopher. It wasn’t until after a month or so of them hanging out everyday that he realized how much Buck had become a part of their family. Buck had started crashing at the Diaz house multiple times a week now, whether it being too late to go home once they were done playing video games, or the fact that Eddies place was closer to work. If it were anyone else Eddie probably would’ve been annoyed at their presence but with Buck it had felt natural, like he belonged there. It was the little things like him waking up and putting the coffee on, or making Christopher breakfast while Eddie showered. They had quickly fallen into a routine that felt so normal, so right, that when Buck didn’t come over for a few days Eddie felt like his whole world started spinning out of control. He burnt the toast making breakfast, was late taking Christopher to school, spilt coffee over himself in the truck, forgot to bring spare clothes with him to work - little things that made his days feel completely off balance.

It was after the third day of Buck basically avoiding him that Eddie cornered him after their shift, wanting to work out what was going on. Buck didn't really know what to say. He had just known that he was feeling in over his head. He wasn’t really sure quite how it happened but he and Eddie had started hurtling towards something that felt far too much like being a couple without actually being a couple and on retrospection he had realized that maybe that’s exactly what he had wanted. But Eddie didn’t, he knew that, so Buck had cut and run before he got his feelings crushed to the same extent his leg was under that truck.

“Buck, we miss you”

“I miss you guys too, I just...I didn’t want to keep intruding”

“You’re not intruding”

“Eddie I was basically living at your place, eating your food, watching your TV”

“And?”

“And I was getting in the way of your family time with Christopher, you’re all he has Eddie and I don't want to steal his time with you”

“He has you too, we both do, well, we thought we did anyway...”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, I don’t know, you tell me. You started coming around, made it feel like we were I don’t know...a family...and then you just take off”

“I didn’t...you felt that way too?”

“What way?”

“Like we were becoming a family”

“I mean...I had started to”

“Same, which...Is kinda why I decided I should give you guys space”

“Buck that’s crazy”

“No listen Eddie, I love you guys, I really do, and I love spending time with you, but I was getting way too invested, and I cant do that to myself again, I can’t invest my feelings in someone who doesn’t love me back again”

“What are you saying Buck? Christopher loves you, I love you, we love having you around”

“I get that, but you don’t love me in the same way I love you Eddie, and that’s... it’s fine, I get it, but I just can’t do it right now” Buck stared at the ground afraid to look at Eddie.

“Buck. Are you saying.... I do...” Bucks head snapped up to meet Eddies eyes

“You do what...”

“Love you the same way, I’d been trying to push it down, pretend it wasn’t there, but it is and I do”

“You do?” Buck looked wide eyes at the man in front of him, sincerity in his gaze.

“How could I not” Eddie laughed, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips softly and slowly to Bucks before pulling away, hand resting on the back of his head. “Would you please come over for dinner tonight?”

“I think I can do that” Buck laughed.

That night Buck found himself nervously knocking on the door to Eddies place, not sure why he wasn’t just letting himself in like he had become so used to doing, but this felt different for some reason. Christopher opened the door screaming his name before hugging him tightly.

“BUCK I MISSED YOU!!!”

“I missed you too kid, sorry I disappeared a bit there”

“It’s okay, daddy says he’s not gonna let you go anywhere again”

Bucks heart swelled at the boys declaration, looking up to see Eddie in the kitchen smiling over at them. Any nerves he had been previously battling disappearing at an instant. He got Chris settled back on the couch watching cartoons before heading into the kitchen to see Eddie who was plating some Mac and Cheese for the three of them, which led Buck to let out a chuckle.

“See, we’re falling apart over here without you”

“Well apparently I’m not going anywhere so make the most of your Mac and Cheese”

Eddie shoved him playfully back against the counter, arms trapping him on either side as Buck cupped his face pulling him in to kiss him.

The three of them ate their food and watched movies before putting Chris to bed and opening a couple of beers. They spent most of the night making out on the couch, slowly, expressing so many of their pent up feelings through the movement of their lips and hands. It wasn’t until he found Buck straddling his lap, hands in Eddies hair, that Eddie pulled back looking up at the man in front of him, so glad they found their way to this point. The next morning they woke up curled around each other in Eddies bed, Eddies head on Bucks chest listening to his heart beating while Buck ran his hand through his hair.

They spent a week that way, spending every waking moment together. It was late on a Thursday when Eddie had asked Buck to move in with them. He had hesitated for a second before realizing he basically already had, and that he didn’t ever want to go back to his apartment if his boys weren’t coming with him. So he agreed, and they agreed they would tell Christopher after the hockey game. They wanted to be upfront with him, he was a smart kid, he would put it together himself soon enough if he hadn’t already.

The hockey game was great, the Kings won in a shootout, which had them all on the edge of their seats, there had been a fight and few penalties, which had Eddie getting way into the game. Buck started to get the rules by the end of the third period but mostly enjoyed watching his two favourite people laughing and yelling at the game. After the win they had promised to take Christopher to get Hot Chocolate, it was cold in the rink and despite layering up they all had felt the chill. There was a spot a few blocks from the Arena that Christopher and Eddie frequented, that had an incredible Mexican Hot Chocolate that rivalled his Abuelas...though they’d never let her know that. Eddie found it fitting that they had ended up there, he and Christopher tended to come a sit in a booth in the back when they needed to talk about big things, like when Eddie got Christopher into his new school, and when Shannon came back, and when Buck got hurt, so the fact they were here today, when Eddie and Buck had wanted to talk to him about their relationship felt a bit like serendipity.

Eddie ordered their drinks as Christopher led Buck to their favourite booth, sliding in on either side, before Eddie came to slide in next to Chris. They sat talking about the game for a few minutes before the waitress came over with their hot chocolates and a cookie for Christopher that she slid across the table with a wink.

“So Dad...”

“Yes Chris” Eddie laughed as he noticed the whipped cream his son had managed to get all over his face before thumbing it off.

“What do you want to talk about today?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well we always talk about stuff when we come here”

Buck looked across at Eddie as if to say go ahead.

“You’re too smart kid”

“Yeah, I know

“Well what do you think I wanna talk to you about today?”

“I don’t know” Christopher laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he took a bite of his cookie. “Buck?”

“I don’t know bud” Buck laughed, smiling at the kid as Eddie shot him a glare at his feigned ignorance

“No, I mean you want to talk to me about Buck right dad?”

“How’d you guess?”

“I don’t know, just did”

“Well okay, did you know what Buck and I wanted to talk to you about?”

“Is it about Buck living with us now?” Buck looked at Christopher and smiled to himself

“Yeah, thats definitely part of it, how do you feel about that? Are you okay with it?”

“Uh, yeah dad. It’s fun. And Buck makes better food than you do” Eddie sighed as Buck put his hand out for a high five from Chris.

“But you’re okay with me being there all the time Chris? I don’t wanna get in the way of you and your dad’s time?” Buck said, seriousness taking over his tone that the younger boy picked up on easily.

“Yes, it’s okay, I like it. It’s like having two dads” Buck choked on the sip of his hot chocolate he was taking as Eddie looked on wide eyed. They hadn’t really had that discussion yet. But Eddie knew he had to keep the conversation going and get it all out.

“Well bud, how would you feel if I told you that Dad and Buck were dating”

“Well, duh” Christopher looked at him like he was stating the obvious.

“What do you mean duh?” Buck laughed nervously.

“Well you guys have been kissing”

“How do you know that?” Eddie questioned, shocked that they clearly hadn’t been as subtle as they had thought.

“I saw you, in the kitchen the other day”

“Okay, and how does that make you feel”

“Happy I guess”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I like Buck. You like Buck. Why wouldn’t that be good”

“I don’t know kid, but you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah dad, it’s fine, can we get pizza later?”

“I suppose we can do that” Eddie sat back with a chuckle at his sons nonchalance.

“Okay cool”

Buck laughed, that was way less dramatic that he had expected it to be, Eddie sensed the relief flooding from Buck as he looked up shrugging at him as if to say “that was easy” before reaching his hand across the table to meet Bucks, while Christopher finished the rest of his cookie. Content smiles spreading across their faces.


End file.
